


Похороны в купе

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Рой оказался не в том месте и не в то время.





	Похороны в купе

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается генератору; это такое ау к флэшпоинту, где особенная снежинка Вандал все помнил, а другие нет.

Рой сразу понял, что сбегать на поезде от целой банды херов, севших на хвост, было не самой умной идеей в его голове. Оставалось надеяться, что голова эта спустя пару часов все еще будет у него на плечах.  
  
Ближайшее от двери вагона купе оказалось заперто, в следующие два ему даже зайти не дали, потом ему самому стало неловко врываться к спящим старикам, но с их соседями повезло — какой-то мужик сидел у окна с прикрытыми глазами и, казалось, тихо спал. Рой покосился через стекло и сразу отпрянул назад, заметив мечущихся у поезда бритоголовых парней, которые уже были как родные после погони по улицам города. Рой мысленно взмолился всем богам, чтобы состав отошел от станции как можно быстрее, пока херы не догадались так же, как он, залезть внутрь. Словно вторя его мольбе, пол слегка качнулся, лица оставшихся снаружи людей стали уплывать из-за набирающейся скорости, и Рой смог облегченно выдохнуть.  
  
Купе было маленьким и, не считая мужика и самого Роя, абсолютно пустым: ни вещей, ни мусора. Перспектива провести ближайший час до следующей остановки в замкнутом пространстве, коротая время на не самом мягком в его жизни сиденье, совершенно не радовала. Но когда он уже был в дверях, чья-то рука потянула его обратно.  
  
Спавший до этого мужик держал Роя за капюшон толстовки и внимательно рассматривал.  
  
— Не знал, что у нас сегодня похороны.  
  
Тон у него был аналогично замогильный, и Рой мгновенно поверил в серьезность сказанного. Ситуация была, возможно, еще хуже, чем, слава богу, несостоявшаяся встреча с бандой отморозков в тупике. Слабая попытка освободиться ни к чему не привела, второй рукой мужик сжал Рою плечо, глядя ему в глаза, пристально так, холодно, и от этого пробирало до костей. Молиться еще раз смысла особого не было — количество удачи Рой уже исчерпал.  
  
Внезапно в окно ударили лучи вылезшего из-за туч солнца, осветив купе золотистой пылью и наслав внезапное тепло на кожу. Мужик склонил голову к плечу и прищурился, словно оценивая. Рой сглотнул, еще раз вяло дернулся и почувствовал, как хватка исчезла, но зато щелкнул замок на двери. Причем неестественно громко, словно механизм сломался и остался в закрытом положении до скончания веков. От стресса тело под толстовкой взмокло, не помогало и жарившее с неба солнце, а мужик в черном пальто в конце весны явно чувствовал себя комфортно. Неожиданно он отстранился и усмехнулся.  
  
— Забавно. Знакомые лица появляются все чаще.  
  
Рой с уверенностью мог заявить, что его лицо видел впервые в жизни, но продолжал упорно молчать и просчитывать возможности побега. На лбу выступили капельки пота, глаза начало щипать, потому что никто не собирался отводить взгляд первым. Солнечный свет проходил сквозь окна, словно через увеличительное стекло — еще немного и обивка начнет тлеть. Рой ощутил чужое дыхание на шее и как ворот толстовки потянули вперед, а вместе с ним и самого Роя.  
  
— Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Рой Харпер, если я правильно помню? Арсенал, да?  
  
— О чем ты? Какой еще арсенал, я ничего не крал, я тебя вообще первый раз вижу!  
  
— Я так и думал, сам мир стал неправильным, время сдвинулось, а с ним и люди. Скажи, Рой Харпер, ты настоящий? И как ты меня нашел?  
  
К шее Роя прижались сухие губы, и от прикосновения по телу разошлась дрожь.  
  
— Какого хера? Я тебя знать не знаю, зашел случайно.  
  
Жар уже шел не от солнца, а от самого Роя. Перед лицом было черное пальто, по шее скользил чужой рот, дышать не получалось, как Рой ни пытался, в глазах плясали черные точки.  
  
— Мне теперь интересно, вспомнишь ли ты потом сегодняшний день, или он тоже погрязнет в забвении?  
  
Рой бы еще раз спросил, какого черта происходит, и пнул бы в голень, но его уже целовали, крепко держа за подбородок.  
  
— Вандал Сэвидж. Ты все еще не помнишь, Рой Харпер?  
  
Имя все еще ничего не говорило Рою, только отзывалось какой-то неуловимой болью на грани восприятия, словно вместо мыслей метались черные тени, но гораздо важнее было выбраться из проклятого купе.  
  
Между ног протиснулось чужое колено, и Рой непроизвольно дернулся назад, впечатавшись спиной в дверь и чуть не потеряв равновесие. Сэвиджа это только позабавило, он хрипло усмехнулся и посмотрел Рою в глаза, гипнотизируя, как удав. Пот ручьями катился по спине, а Рой понял, что у него стоит. Вспомнились сразу скандальные фотографии полуголого Куинна в желтом журнале, знакомства на одну ночь в клубах — но так еще никогда не было. Воздух окончательно выбило из легких, когда Сэвидж расстегнул ему штаны и вытащил член, мозолистой рукой проведя по всей длине.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы все помнили.  
  
Рой только согласно кивнул, потому что забыть такое точно будет сложно: вот он убегал от банды, а вот он трахается с незнакомым мужиком в купе. Оставалось не подавиться сверкающей в лучах солнца пылью и не привлечь внимания. Сэвидж все так же молча смотрел на него, только дергался иногда уголок губ, пока Рой сантиметр за сантиметром съезжал вниз. Кончил он, когда колени уже почти перестали его держать, а Сэвидж навис сверху черным пятном, и над головой его словно светился солнечный нимб. Наверное, эту картину Рой сможет забыть, только если мир перевернется.  
  
Сэвидж поцеловал его и мягко толкнул на сиденье. Дверь, как ни странно, открылась легко и без странных щелчков, но Рой мог и ошибаться: соображать получалось не особо хорошо. За окном начинался какой-то мелкий городок, но, кажется, стоило посидеть еще до следующей остановки. Чтобы уж точно не столкнуться снова с Вандалом Сэвиджем.


End file.
